Kamek
Kamek is an old, yet powerful Magikoopa and apparent adviser to Bowser, or at least high-ranking member in the Koopa Troop. He first appeared in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, ''and is the main antagonist of the Yoshi series, and appears either as a secondary antagonist, or the tertriary antagonist in the main Mario series. He was Baby Bowser's caretaker, and continues to look after Bowser, even in the present day. Role in the Koopa Troop Kamek's role in the Koopa Troop is yet to be made completely clear. What is certain is that he is Bowser's caretaker and possibly was once the caretaker of the previous Koopa king. Although Kamek is of the highest rank in the Koopa Troop, his actual title and role is not really known. He does seem to have a certain level of military command; especially back when Bowser was young, when he took almost complete control of the army of the Koopas. This was shown again in ''Yoshi's Island DS, although this is the present day incarnation of the wizard, confirming that he still maintains a position as one of Bowser's generals. He spends a lot more time actually in the field than Bowser, and may also serve as one of Bowser's individual agents. There is also a possibility that he is the head of the Magikoopas who serve under Bowser, in the same manner that Goomboss rules the Goombas as a "puppet king". This is evidenced by the Magikoopa bio from Mario Superstar Baseball, which calls him "the best of the Magikoopas", and in Super Princess Peach, where he commands the only legion of them in the entire game. If Kamek is about the same rank as Kammy Koopa, a fellow main Magikoopa, it is likely that he will be ranked slightly below Bowser and take orders only from the Royal Family themselves. Appearances Kamek appears as the main antagonist of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, and the future Kamek appears alongside Bowser (the game is set in the past) in Yoshi's Island DS. Kamek is a boss in Super Princess Peach and turns into Giant Kamek. He also appeared in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, sending enemies after the Mario Bros., getting cookies for Baby Bowser, and fighting the Mario Bros. at one point. Kamek possibly appeared in Super Mario Galaxy (a Magikoopa is shown attacking Mario) and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (the Magikoopa Bowser talks to before being tricked by Fawful into eating a Vacuum Shroom). His most recent appearance has been New Super Mario Bros. Wii, where he appears alongside Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, and modifies the Koopalings' battle arenas with his magic. He is fought at the tower of Bowser's world. His final appearance has him tricking Mario into thinking he is Peach, and then making Bowser, who recently fell into the lava, giant Bowser. As Bowser came up, he accidentally knocked Kamek off his broom, apparently falling into the lava to his doom. He was not seen with Bowser's eight children in the post credits scene, but his survival is not an impossibility, as members of the Koopa Troop have survived worse and even returned from the dead (particularly Bowser himself). but he returned in new super mario bros u and new super luigi u where he helps bowser again later he helps bowser jr to get bowser gaint Trivia *It could be possible that Bowser is the way he is because Kamek raised him to have the attitude of a dictator. *If one were to keep listening to Kamek's theme in Yoshi's Island, you would discover that his theme is just a loop of a 7 second tune. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Bosses Category:Old Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Recurring villain Category:Henchmen Category:Staff Wielders Category:Big Bads Category:Wizards Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Affably Evil Category:Gadgeteers Category:The Heavy